My Shattered World
by Artsysmiles
Summary: How do you like me now? she sang. They heard her, and wished to change her mind. But it was too late. Songfic ONESHOT!


**_Disclaimer: I, Artsysmiles, don't want to be in love! I don't want to be in love! I don't own How Do You Like Me now? by Toby Keith. And I also don't own Naruto! That is all._**

"Damn bastards!" yelled Sakura as she chucked several kunai into a nearby tree; she was mad, and hopefully training would calm her down. "It's always 'you're too weak, Sakura,' or 'Go away. I don't have time for you hag!'" She slammed her fist into the ground and smiled when a deafening crack met her ears.

"Hag!" called Sai as he walked over to the pink haired girl. "Don't work so hard. Remember, you're not as strong as the rest of us, so don't strain yourself." Sakura was fuming as she walked away from Sai. She would show them.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

Tsunadae was hosting the annual Konoha ninja party. Sakura was actually happy; she hadn't seen any of her male teammates, and nobody called her weak.

"Hey!" shouted a slightly tipsy Hokage. "Who wants to sing for us tonight?" Murmurs could be heard throughout the crowd, but nobody volunteered. Tsunadae frowned. "I said, DOES ANYBODY WANT TO SING???" Sakura smirked, and raised her hand. "Thank you, Sakura," she said.

"This should be good," whispered Sasuke. Naruto elbowed him to be quiet, but couldn't repress a snicker of amusement.

Sakura smiled and grabbed the mic. The boys, Kakashi included, all prepared to watch her fail, again.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. Thanks for never believing in me, always thinking I was weak, leaving me, and crushing my self-esteem!" she yelled bitterly.

_I was always the crazy one  
I broke into the stadium  
And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line  
You were always the perfect one  
And the valadictorian so  
Under your number I wrote "call for a good time"_

_I only wanted to catch your attention  
But you overlooked me somehow  
Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention  
And I played my guitar too loud._

_How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin here today?  
I couldnt make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?_

_When I took off to Tennessee  
I heard that you made fun of me  
Never imagined I'd make it this far  
Then you married into money girl  
Aint it a cruel and funny world?  
He took your dreams and tore them apart._

_He never comes home  
And youre always alone  
And your kids hear you cryin down the hall  
Alarm clock starts ringin  
Who could that be singin  
Its me baby, with your wake up call!_

_How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin here today?  
I couldnt make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?_

_Tell me baby...  
I will preach on..._

Sakura smirked as she saw the crowd roar its approval. Her team was just as shocked; she could see their minds reconsidering spending time with her now. Sakura looked over at Tsunadae, an apologetic look on her face.

"Shishou! I'm sorry, but I have to go now!" she yelled, ripping off her kimono to reveal a black cloak with red clouds. Tsunadae nodded, showing that she understood. "I know I'll be a traitor, but I have to do this!" The men looked at each other wondering what she could be planning.

"Ow!" yelped Sasuke as a piece of paper hit him in the eye. He unfolded the letter, and his face paled. "Guys…it's from Sakura." The men crowded around the letter as Kakashi began to read out loud.

"'Dear Team 7,

Yeah. It's Sakura. I just wanted to thank you guys for never thinking I was good enough for you. You really know how to hurt a person. Even when I trained under the Hokage I wasn't good enough. Well, now I'm out of your hair. I'm joining the Akatsuki. An old 'friend' of mine talked me into it. See ya around, bastards.

Sakura'"

Kakashi was pale, Naruto was upset, and Sasuke and Sai were enraged. Their eyes wandered over to Sakura, who was nestled in Itachi's arms; you could tell they were more than friends.

"SAKURA! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sasuke yelled, Sharingan swirling. Sakura shook her head before pulling Itachi into a passionate kiss. Itachi then picked her up bridal style and ran out of Konoha.

"Baa-chan!" yelled Naruto. "We have to get Sakura back! She doesn't know what she's doing!"

"No," she said quietly.

"No? What do ya mean no?!?" yelled Naruto. Sai nodded in agreement, and Kakashi and Sasuke were desperately trying not to activate their Sharingan. "We have to get her back!"

"She doesn't want to come back," Tsunadae said sadly. "Sakura's been planning this for months now. And I've been helping her."

"Tsunadae-sama," began Kakashi," why would you do that?"

"Because of you four. She was never good enough for you. Whenever she did something well, it was quickly outshined by you. But Itachi, as much as it pains me to say this, saw her true talent. She healed his eyes, they fell in love, and now she's in the Akatsuki. Congratulations men. You've succeeded in getting rid of our best medical nin," said Tsunadae bitterly. She took a giant swig of sake and pointed to the door.

Sakura's final words rang through their heads. 'How do you like me now?'

* * *

**_Three years later…_**

"Come on, Sasuke-teme! We have to go on the mission!" said Naruto. Sasuke looked up at him with sullen eyes.

"Yeah," he mumbled. They were going on their twenty-fifth retrieval mission for Sakura. She had defeated them every time, sometimes with Itachi, others without. And, according to Kakashi, last time she was pregnant.

_**End**_

**_Angsty. Please review._**


End file.
